


100%

by Crawlin_out_through_the_fallout



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Desk Sex, F/M, Sole teases arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 23:45:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11747661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crawlin_out_through_the_fallout/pseuds/Crawlin_out_through_the_fallout
Summary: Female Sole and Arthur have rough sex, not realising that the announcement mic is on.





	100%

Sole loved to push Maxson’s buttons. She lived for it. 

He had this little vein, just above his right eyebrow, that seemed to pulse anytime Sole pushed his buttons. And fuck, did it make Sole hot.  
She usually sat down and thought hard as to what she could do- something that was one up on the last thing, but nothing too extreme- she’d thought of dragging Danse into Maxson’s quarters and fucking Danse on Maxson’s bed, but even she knew that was a step too far. 

For Arthur, there was little things that Sole did- like not obeying a simple order of wearing correct brotherhood uniform for her rank, to wearing that vault suit which did things to her ass that did things to Maxson’s dick.   
Big things she did, like going down by herself to a mutant infested area without power armour- those things really pushed Maxson’s buttons. 

But, Maxson thought to himself, as he stared at Sole’s sodden clothes on the floor of his room, was too much. She’d snuck down to the airport below, and then decided to run through the water, before ripping her clothes off and giving the boys down there a good show. She’d been returned in a power armour suit, the wet clothes gathered in a bundle in her arms, before she’d been ordered to shower before she’d be hooked up with a Radaway.   
It wasn’t the fact that she’d stripped naked in front of his men that made Maxson most mad- it was the fact that he was up here whilst she was down there, parading about with her peachy ass and tits, fuck he loved those. He hated the fact that he hadn’t got to see them. So much so that his dick had got hard thinking about it- he hated feeling jealous. 

Sole strolled out of Arthur’s personal bathroom stark naked, feeling cleaner than before, however still had a niggling feeling of radiation sickness deep down in her stomach. As she perched herself on the corner of his desk, the very one he was currently working at, Sole watched as Arthur turned to look at her, quickly doing a double take before quickly standing to find himself a place in between Sole’s legs. 

As Arthur teeth bit down on Sole’s neck, drawing out small moans that gradually grew louder as his hands started wandering, pinching nipples on their travels downwards, she realised she was at a slight disadvantage- she was completely naked and he was fully dressed. She was so horny that she didn’t want to wait for all the foreplay, so she roughly pushed his battle coat from his shoulders, not paying attention to where it landed on the desk. 

The problem with the brotherhood flight suits was that there were so many zips and buckles and buttons to be undone- even in the black suits those in higher positions wore. Especially the one that Arthur wore.   
Sole undressed Arthur, pulling it off him, putting her mouth to every area of his skin that came into view, leaving kisses and light bites to his skin. 

Once the flight suit had been pushed down past his hips, he swept a finger over Sole’s core before plunging in, bottoming out deep within Sole, groaning at the sinful moan that came from between Sole’s sweet lips. With a grunt and another moan, he pulled back before bottoming out once more.  
“Fuuuck” came from Sole, as he slowly began to increase his speed, loving the sounds of his skin slapping against Soles- his balls slapping against Sole’s ass.

He pulled out, forcing Sole off the table before turning her, arms down on the table for balance, before he grabbed himself, rubbing his dick against her wet pussy, hearing her groan and rub herself against him.  
“What do you want?” rumbled from his chest.  
“You” a loud slap reverberated throughout the room as Arthur slapped Sole’s ass, rubbing the red handprint that quickly followed.   
“What do you want?” it sounded deeper this time.  
“You sir. Your cock sir. Please” Sole said, pushing her ass back to rub against him. 

Happy with her reply, he buried himself in her once more, groaning as he began to pound her into his desk. As he curved himself over Sole, his chest meeting her bent over back, he began to mutter things into her neck and hair, low, but loud enough to be heard by her.   
Things about how she liked to be treated like a whore, marching around with no clothes on for the world to see.   
About how she loved it when he fucked her how she needed to be fucked.   
About how much he loved her sweet pussy and ass, and how he was going to eat her out later. 

With a groan, he felt himself jerking into her as he came, before pulling out, rubbing himself in one hand as he used the cum dripping out of her pussy to lube up her tight asshole. Pressing into her tight hole, he heard her moaning in both pleasure and pain- he’d long run out of lube for this type of thing, but after a few minutes Sole was usually crying in pleasure. 

Sole came just as Arthur came a second time, buried deep inside her ass. He rode out the aftershocks of both of their orgasms, before pulling out, groaning at the sight of his cum rushing out of her ass, falling to the floor in his room.   
He walked across the room to his bathroom to wet a rag, before coming over and cleaning Sole up. Lifting her in his arms, he carried her over to the bed, laying her down before quickly walking around to tidy up his room before he planned sending the guard to get him and Sole a meal before he could administer Sole’s Radaway. 

It was only when Sole heard Arthur’s deep ‘SHIT’ did she truly come back to herself, leaning up on her elbows to look across the room at what Arthur was swearing at. 

The thing about Arthur’s battle coat was that it was lined with lead, meaning it was a lot heavier than it looked- Sole was surprised that he was able to walk with his shoulders high at the weight of the thing.  
She should have looked as to where she threw the coat- Maxson had three main mics that he made announcements on- one in his personal quarters, one in the command centre and one down in the airport. The buttons to turn them on were very sensitive (nearly as sensitive as Sole’s pussy right now), and the sleeve to of the battle coat had been heavy enough to turn the mic on. And leave it on.   
The entire Prydwen- and the airport too- had heard their erotic rendezvous. Without thinking, the pair burst out into laughter at what had happened, switching it off, neither of them too upset or mad about what had happened. 

As a young initiate had walked in, two bowls of iguana soup on a tray with an awkward boner, Sole had to stifle a giggle, only letting a true laugh out when he walked out the room.   
The looks on the soldier’s faces for weeks to come was worth it. 100%.


End file.
